


Loving the Trouble

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Getting into an arranged marriage is bad, being forced into a marriage with your sworn enemy is worse, but having a kid with them is the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1222375/

People always say college life is always the moment you become wild. Or not?

Jonghyun has always been a playboy. He doesn’t break someone’s heart, no, but he kinds of, well, flirts around?

Everyone wants a piece of him (that’s what he thinks but actually not really) and he doesn’t waste a single second to flaunt it. It becomes his very own satisfaction to know girls fawning over him because of his cute, lopsided smile and deadly wink.

The girls want him to ‘taint’ them (their words, not his) because he has such a good reputation and he is popular as fuck. They say they will be popular as well after they get touched by him. Jonghyun doesn’t really see what they see and doesn’t really think about what they say, as far as he has a tight and warm place to stick his ‘weewee’ in. That’s all that matters.

Girls are clinging onto his arms (hey, he is proud with his guns, okay? Gym does him good) while their pretty fingers caress his skin like it’s some kind of diamond or gold. There are even some boys with him, trying to gain his attention because a boy getting the attention from the great Kim Jonghyun is considered lucky in his life. Only a few boys who could experience sharing the same bed as him. Please. Note the arrogance.

So, when on one fine and sunny say in Jonghyun’s sophomore day his eyes catch something (or rather someone?) very interesting, Jonghyun lifts a hand up to silence every talking girl. His eyes narrow to get a clearer sight, because he thinks he might see it wrongly.

“Jonghyun? What are you staring at?”

He hums, pointing to one boy walking just across the building. “Who’s that?”

“Who?”

“That boy. With round booty.”

Gasps coming from the girls as they pay more attention to the said boy. Jonghyun locks his eyes on the way the boy’s booty jiggles when he walks. Oh, he would love to tap that ass.

“He is a freshman. Quite feisty, they say.”

“Hmm.” A cocky grin spreads across Jonghyun’s plump lips, ones that the girls are dying to kiss.

“Interesting. Maybe I could make him submit?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

That’s how he finds himself cornering the boy when he is walking alone. The boy is even good looking from up close. Pretty eyes, white skin, pointy nose, luscious thin lips. Fuck, they would look good wrapped around his weewee.

“Hey, freshman.”

The boy sends him an ‘I’m not amused’ look while staring at him blankly, almost as if he is uninterested.

“You are pretty.” Jonghyun says, showing off his charming smile that manages to send so many girls down on their knees.

He gets the same look from the boy.

“Spend the day with me. You won’t regret it.” Jonghyun adds with a wink of his.

“No.” The boy says, pushing his fashionable black rimmed glasses up his nose. He walks away and that is where the question starts.

Wait- what?

Jonghyun spins on his heels and he gapes at the way the boy ignores him and even walks away from him! That freshman! He must be losing his mind! No one refuses Kim Jonghyun! Well, technically one just did, but what the hell!

“Hey, wait!” Jonghyun chases after him, grabbing onto his shoulder (and noting how skinny it is) before spinning the boy around.

The freshman boy smacks his lips in some kind bored manner. “What do you want? I have a class in like… five minutes, so could you make it short?”

Jonghyun shakes his head, chuckling to lessen how tense he is. This is absurd.

“Look… do you even know who you are talking to right now?” He asks, stepping closer in hope to intimidate the freshman but to no avail the boy doesn’t eve budge an inch.

“Why should I know?”

An unbelievable chuckle escapes from Jonghyun and he stares at the boy like… like he has gone insane! Who doesn’t know Kim Jonghyun? Well, technically one does not.

“You are kidding, right?”

The boy makes a face at him. “Seriously, what’s going on with you, Mr. Do You Know Me?”

“I’m Kim Jonghyun. You must have heard about me somewhere.”

“Wow, no. This is the first, yay, hurray. Can I go now?”

“No!” Jonghyun grabs the boy’s wrist to prevent him from moving away. He won’t let this pass!

“What the hell? I don’t have time for this!”

“Well, I don’t have time to play this game! Say that you know who I am and spend the night with me!” Jonghyun insists.

The boy’s face changes in a split second. “Wait, so that’s what you are aiming for the whole time?”

“Well, duh, of course!”

“You can go fuck yourself. I’m not interested in this.” Then he walks away.

Jonghyun grits his teeth in annoyance, before he grabs the boy’s wrist to yank him back. The freshman boy’s books fall down and Jonghyun manages to get himself a glare but he also gets to see the identity card of the boy. Kim Kibum.

“Hey, Kibum, I could fuck you good. You would never get enough of me.” He proudly says.

This must be the weirdest say ever because in one split second, Jonghyun finds himself bent down into a half, gasping for air.

Why?

Why would he feel pain on his weewee?

With a pained face, he glances up to the freshman boy staring down at him.

“How… dare… you.” He breathes out, clutching onto his family jewel. People are standing in line to touch this precious gem and this freshman boy had just punched him there with his bare hand.

“I don’t care about how popular you are,” the freshman boy starts and Jonghyun tries to focus his blurred eyes on him, “or about how real good you fuck in bed,” the boy gets down on one knee to peer down at him, “but you would never be able to use your power abuse with me. Keep that in your mind… hyungnim.” He reaches to give Jonghyun’s hurting family jewel a squeeze.

Jonghyun groans and the freshman boy leaves with a sadistic laugh, completed with the sway of his hips. Oh, sweet ass.

Note this: Kim Kibum would forever be his sworn enemy. Forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Well, people always say working life is the moment where you become an adult and learn about responsibilities. Or not?

Jonghyun goes straight into his father’s international based company after he finishes his college and his journey has never been smoother than this. Except for when he is working, he is living his life freely, doing hook ups with a new set of different boys and girls on each week end, and chugging his favorite sex on the beach in the night club.

He still goes to accompany his dad to play golf in every month and he still goes to accompany (or to be the slave) his mom to the shopping spree in every two weeks. Don’t get him wrong, he is still very much the good little boy his parents know (what they don’t know behind their back should be left as a secret between Jonghyun and those people only).

And it’s one of those days again, where Jonghyun feels like his fingers and elbows are all sore and tired form holding so many shopping bags. His mother surely shops a lot, he wonders what she buys. It’s like she never has enough. And where the hell those things she had bought before go? His parents’ bedroom is never seen full.

“Mom, can we rest for a bit?” Jonghyun whines, such a contrast to the suit and tie he has on his body.

The woman clicks her tongue. “You weak boy! Just with this and you are already so tired? How would you give me five grand children?”

“Mom. We have been going for five hours. And making babies doesn’t have any relation with holding onto your shopping bags and walking around the eight floors of the mall!”

“Alright, sweetie. We will rest. Come with me. My favorite café is in the eight floor.”

Jonghyun groans. They are still on the second floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As he relaxes and relishes on the chance to stop moving his legs for a while, Jonghyun takes a sip onto the tea. His mother is talking into the phone, gushing like a high school girl. He internally rolls his eyes.

“Okay! I’ll be waiting!” The woman says into the phone before ending the call.

Jonghyun glances to her. “Was that dad? Is he going to join us?”

“No, it was my friend! She is coming in ten minutes because apparently she is here as well!”

A groan escapes from his mouth. A mother meeting another mother. Great! What kind of torture would he get this time?

He nibbles onto the delicious cheese cake (as a distraction) before ten minutes pass by just like a blink of an eye. A woman comes closer to their table and Jonghyun recognizes her as his mother’s best friend. There’s someone else following after her and he takes a better look when the person is finally revealed when the woman sits down onto the seat.

Cue the choking sound, poor cheese cake.

“You!” Jonghyun and the person exclaim at the same time when their eyes meet.

It’s Kim Kibum; his forever sworn enemy. You noted this already, don’t you?

“Ah, you two went to the same college! It’s even better! This is going to be easy to break!” His mother claps her hands excitedly. Jonghyun narrows his eyes on her. What other sick plan she is planning right now?

His mother’s best friend forces her son to sit down beside Jonghyun and they both hiss to each other like a pair of cats in a street fight. The mothers hush them down.

“So, there is something that we need to tell you, sons.” His mother starts with a wise smile on her lips. The other mother nods her head as if it’s the best thing that would happen in the whole world.

Jonghyun could already feel cold sweat breaking through his skin. A mother’s plan is always tricky. Who knows what it will bring him; fortune or misfortune.

“And that is?” Kim fucking Kibum asks.

The mothers grin to the sons. “The both of you are going to be married to each other.”

Cue the croaking birds flying above their head.

“NO!!!” Both males shout in protest.

“Mom, tell me this is not happening, please.” Jonghyun begs. This must be some kind of nightmare.

“Sit down, Jonghyun.” His mother says calmly.

“What the hell? This is snatching away the last drop of freedom I have!” Kim Kibum throws his hands in the air, in the edge of exploding. Jonghyun almost nods in agreement to him but no, he would never agree with his sworn enemy no matter how right he is.

“Kibum, calm down, would you?” The other mother shushes him down.

“I refuse to be married to this creature!” Both males shout again. Jonghyun is fuming while pointing to the other man, who is surprisingly doing the same. For enemies, they go along very well.

“I can’t wait until the wedding! When do you think would be a good day?” The women gush together, completely ignoring their attempt to grab the attention.

“Mom, are you listening to me?!” The both of them shout for the third time and the manager of the diner place sends them a narrowed glare for being so noisy.

This is where the trouble begins.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Shut up!”

“No! You shut up!”

“This is because of you!”

“The fuck? It’s because you bring bad luck!”

“Boys, boys!” The mothers call, glaring while clapping their hands to shut the two bickering males. Jonghyun pants heavily, his throat sore from screaming so loud and for more than twenty minutes at the cat boy in front of him. He can’t help but to take note about how Kim fucking Kibum has a more defined curve now. If only he is not so sassy, he would bring him to the nearest hotel and have his way with him already.

They are already out of the diner place. Their mothers are embarrassed at how much they are screaming to each other, apologizing to the place’s manager for causing such a scene. The two males can’t stop screaming on top of their lungs, blaming each other about this sudden turn of their life, when in fact the ones to blame are their mother though.

“Mom, please.” Kim fucking Kibum begs to his mother, giving sad eyes that should pass enough to be called adorable but it seems like the mother is immune to that gaze because she flicks her fingers across her son’s forehead. Jonghyun snorts at the yelp and he gets a death glare from the male.

“This is the final decision. You two are going to be married to each other. And no more pleading.” She lifts a finger to shut them up when she sees them opening their mouth to talk back.

“Look at you two. You are gorgeous males! Imagine the amount and quality of grandchildren we will get!” The two mothers squeal.

Jonghyun makes a gagging sound, imagining the thought (well, maybe a bit turned on because even though he despises Kim fucking Kibum, he still finds him gorgeous and all).

His mother claps her hands. “We should start talking about the wedding preparation! We have less than six months until the wedding will be held!”

He gaps in shock and Kim fucking Kibum gasps loudly. “You can’t be serious!”

No mother listens to them.

 

 

 

 

 

Work goes relatively normal after the shocking news about him being ‘betrothed’. Talk about being dramatic, huh.

Jonghyun works like a very diligent worker, finishing impending documents, talking with possible investors, and securing new contracts for expanding in new country. Such a good worker he is, right?

During break time, he goes to flirt with the female employees, whispering sweet nothings, and luring them for a quick fuck in the restroom. Nothing feels better than a release in the middle of busy working days.

Halfway into persuading the girl with big boobs to follow him into the restroom, all the women around him stop talking and giggling and they seem to be bowing politely to something behind Jonghyun’s back. He stops smiling and glances back through his shoulder, only to find his parents standing there, frowning at him. He sighs. This is going to be a long day.

They sit him down on the couch in his own office. His father is giving him some stern look which he doesn’t really pay attention to and his mother is on the verge of talking his ears off.

“How could you flirt around with people, Jonghyun?”

“How could you forbid me from doing it?” He asks back, jutting his lower lip out. Better be acting cute when papa and mama start nagging.

“You do realize that you are going to get married soon.” His father says, lifting an eyebrow at him. Jonghyun huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Can we not talk about it?”

“No is a no. You are going to get married soon, Jonghyun. Don’t make things difficult more than you already did.” 

He gasps, faking a hurt expression while placing a hand over his chest. “Mom, why do you blame me for this?”

His mother sends him a look of that shows she is not even affected by his poor acting. “You know how many problems you have done, Jonghyun. Just because we overlook at those, it doesn’t mean that you can keep doing it.”

“I haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Well, sleeping around? What if you knock someone up?”

“That’s… Well, but I haven’t!”

“Jonghyun. Listen to your mother.” His father frowns. Jonghyun puts a challenging face and he keeps a strong eye contact with his father, but then he fails and he starts whining out like a little child.

“I don’t want to get married, Mom! Dad!”

His parents don’t even pay attention to his begging. “No more objection, son.”

Jonghyun stomps his feet to the floor, acting much like a kid throwing a tantrum. 

 

 

***

 

 

Working as a designer for a famous and high class international magazine makes Kibum a very stylish and busy person. His hand never stops sketching and his brain never stops thinking. People can talk around him and even talk to him and he will still respond to them even with his hand working on the newest set of outfit.

His studio is pretty much crowded with fabrics and mannequins. He forgets about when he buys his clothes from others. It seems like he designs everything he wears by himself.

When the photo shoot for the magazine is held, he will be standing on the sideline, judging the expression of the models and pondering over what poses that would showcase his designed outfits the most. That’s one of his most favorite things to do in this world.

Well… another favorite thing of his is to watch the half naked male models prancing around the photo shoot studio with their nice body and sun kissed complexion. They are so sexy and Kibum can’t help but to flirt once or twice in a day, running his lithe fingers along the males’ bulging arms, or even pretending to fix their outfits just as a reason to touch their abs.

Usually, he will just flirt and exchange numbers with the models and then he is done for the day. When he is lucky enough, he could strike some exciting moments with the models, be it in the closed studio room or at the nearest hotel they could find.

It seems like he gets none of those today, because his mother is glaring at him with a stern look on her barely aging face. Kibum wonders what’s she is doing here when the photo shoot is clearly still going.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” He asks, giving her a side glance while pretending on reviewing the way the outfit follows the model’s posture. She is not easy to trick and Kibum gets a quick pinch on his arm. He hisses in pain, pouting at his mother.

“What did I do this time?” He questions, rubbing onto his arm to soothe the pain.

His mother holds onto her temple, massaging the headache away. “I want you to go straight home right after this. No more hanging around those models, Kibummie.”

“And why is that?”

“If you actually forget, then I will gladly remind you again that you are going to be married to Jonghyun soon.”

“Oh my gosh, mom! Don’t need to say it so loudly!” He looks around, sighing in relief when no one seems to hear it. He glances back to his mother, “And I have never agreed to that plan!”

“Well, good news: you are still getting married in six months!”

“Mom, oh gosh.” Kibum grunts, being the one massaging his head this time.

“Don’t even think of spending a night with stranger again, Kibummie. I will tell Jonghyun about it and we will see him taming your wild side.” His mother says with a glare but then she teases him with the wriggles of her eyebrows.

Kibum rolls his eyes. As if he cares. That guy might have it worst than him anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

The both of them find themselves trapped in the talk of wedding plan. Again. It seems like their mothers are way too excited for this, having a daily phone call and even having meet up as if they don’t run out of things to talk about.

It’s boring and Jonghyun is playing a game in his phone. His mother drags him out of his office room only for him to sit there and listen to her giggling excitedly over an absurd plan.

Kibum has to cancel his meeting with his fabrics supplier just because his mother needs him to come with her and sit by her side while he ignores the way she is talking about her and he concentrates in scrolling through his Instagram.

Jonghyun is bored. The game is boring and he can’t get out of the place without his mother. He doesn’t have anything to do. His eyes catch the sight of his soon to be spouse (cue the rolling eyes) and without he realizes it, he has his eyes locked onto the guy.

He has to admit, Kim Kibum is a guy of one of a kind. He has smooth skin and fair complexion. He also has a side of feminine and a side of masculinity. His overall is so gorgeous and attractive and, damn, if he didn’t reject Jonghyun all those years back and let Jonghyun tap that ass, he wouldn’t despise this marriage this badly.

It seems like he is staring for quite a long time to make him appears just like a stalker because Kim Kibum gazes up and their eyes make the contact.

“Why are you staring at me, you asshole?”

Jonghyun snorts. “As if I want to look at you!”

“Well, you just did!”

“These are my eyes! I can do anything I want with them!”

Kibum scoffs. “You are so childish!”

“Excuse you? You are the one to talk?”

And there goes their calm session with all this banter. Their mothers watch in amusement and they silently rise up from the chair, leaving the two of them alone.

Their own respective phone rings and with a huff, they answer the call.

“What?” Jonghyun huffs into the phone.

“Jonghyun, wait for me and don’t you dare leave by yourself. I will be back there in less than an hour.” His mother’s voice resonates through the speaker. He glances to where his mother is supposed to sit and he groans when he realizes that she is not there.

“What is it?” Kibum barks.

“Is that how you talk to your mother, Kibum? Anyway, stay there until I come back. Don’t even try to sneak out.”

He snaps his head and wails in annoyance at the lack of her presence. 

They are left alone when it’s clear as the day that no one can stand each other’s presence. Jonghyun sighs as he secretly steals a glance to the other male. 

 

 

 

Thinking about it, they are now trapped in the problem of being in an arranged marriage, by their own respective mother, which they can’t escape from. Even though they are adults, their parents still have control over them and they can’t do anything against their parents because they are no ungrateful child.

It’s going to be a tough life from now on and Jonghyun, imagining about how it’s going to be, fleets his eyes onto the male who is once again scrolling on his phone while wearing a pout on his face.

He clears his throat.

“Hey.” Jonghyun calls, trying to get his attention, which fails because Kim fucking Kibum is blatantly ignoring him.

“Oi.” He tries again, yet he gets the same treatment. Gritting his teeth, Jonghyun reaches to grab onto the male’s phone, taking the device away from him. As expected, Kim Kibum glares at him.

“How dare you! Give me back my phone!” He snaps, looking very much alike to an angry cat.

Jonghyun lifts the device in between his fingers. “I will, if you listen to me.”

There is a look of hesitation and refusal on Kibum’s face but in order to get his phone back without making a scene here, he crosses his arms in front of his chest and glares at the male in front of him.

Jonghyun starts, “About this marriage— listen to me first before you say anything.” He lifts a hand up, silencing the male. “I know that we can’t do anything about it. However, I have a proposition to make.”

Kibum gives him a judging look. “And that is?”

“I say that we keep going through the plan of the marriage.”

“Did you knock your head somewhere?”

“No, listen. We get married and we keep it calm for over a year. Right after a year is over, we can get the divorcement papers ready. How do you think?” Jonghyun asks, smiling proudly as if it’s the greatest idea ever.

Kibum makes a face. “And you think it will work?”

“Of course! Look, my parents want me to marry you so damn bad, the same goes to yours. It won’t be good and it will just make everything harder if we keep being against it. Who knows what kind of another sick plan mothers can make. I suggest we follow through what they want and after we fulfill their request, we can do whatever we want. I keep my privacy, and so you do.”

Jonghyun thinks he might be hitting a jackpot because he can see the slight change on Kibum’s face, as if the male is considering his plan. If they go through this plan, their life will be so damn easy.

“Do you think it will work?” Kibum asks, narrowing his eyes on him.

Jonghyun smiles brightly. “Of course! All they want us to do is to follow through what they want! If we do, they won’t say anything else!”

Kibum thinks deeply. “And I will get my freedom back?”

“Yes!”

They stay silent, thinking for Kibum and waiting for Jonghyun.

“If this is not going to work, you will take all the blame. Are we clear here?” Kibum asks, giving him a judging glare.

Jonghyun rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

It takes a while, but then Kibum nods his head. “Okay, give me back my phone.”

A wide smile blooms on Jonghyun as he slowly gives the phone back. As Kibum tries to grab the device back to him, Jonghyun takes it back.

“Is this a deal?” He asks to assure. Kibum glares at him, opening his palm to get his phone back.

“Deal, you fucktard.” 

Jonghyun smiles happily, putting the device back into the awaiting palm. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They secured a deal! And I'm back (since the last update in February)! Thank you so much for reading! I hope I can deliver the crack well~ (๑ˊ͈ ॢꇴ ˋ͈)〜♡॰ॱ
> 
> Anyway, I'm back in the business and am writing for fic fest! (And I also am doing tweet fics in twitter hehe) (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。
> 
> Leave me some comments! Do you miss me? Heheh （♥￫ｏ￩♥）


	3. Chapter 3

It’s time for their next meeting. Jonghyun appears all too friendly and silent and his mother narrows her eyes on him, feeling so weird-ed to have him cooperating. He gives her an innocent smile and she shakes her head at him.

Kibum has a frown on his face, yet he bites his tongue down from spluttering a curse word whenever Jonghyun gets too close to him. They have to reconcile with each other in order to have this deal working. They don’t need to raise any suspicion upon them from their mothers, or they will be stuck with each other longer than they plan to.

The look on their mothers’ face is enough of the proof that they get tricked by them. Jonghyun could only sigh in relief internally, hoping that this plan could carry out until the end. 

The mothers take them shopping somewhere, successfully whisking Jonghyun from his office and papers, and taking a no from Kibum’s mouth about him having to choose the right fabric for his design. 

“Since this is going to be the only time you get married in your life, choose the colors and theme very precisely, boys!”

Jonghyun stuffs his hands into his trousers pockets, not wanting to have a say in this. It’s already bad that their mothers are dragging them here to do this shopping thingie, he doesn’t need to have to input once in a while just to discuss about ridiculous color choosing. Well, bad for him because his mother drags him by his arm to point onto several colors that she likes. 

“Do you want white? Or gold?”

“Uh, mom,” he tries to come up with an answer. “Gold is fine, I thi—”

Kibum frowns at his answer and Jonghyun sends him a questioning look.

“What about you, Kibum dear?”

“I would prefer white.” He says. Jonghyun grits his teeth at him, glaring.

“Now, how about you two discuss about the color while we go look through that for a moment?” His mother says, pointing to something in particular that the both boys don’t really pay attention, because they are too much of glaring at one another.

“Sure.” Kibum gives a fake smile.

Once the mothers are out of their hearing, Jonghyun is already towering over the other male. “What do you think you are doing?”

“That should be my question, you stupid dumbass.” Kibum hisses, poking his chest with a well manicured fingernail. Jonghyun winces because that jab hurts.

“We are supposed to reconcile so they won’t be suspicisous!”

“Well, you are supposed to try and reconcile with me.”

“Excuse me?” Jonghyun gasps, “We all know that gold is better than white, why are you—”

“I’m the designer one here, I know my doing, stupid.” Kibum crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Jonghyun makes a face. “What the fuck? Look, I’m a business man and we all know that gold is precious and I would prefer gold so why don’t you—”

“Everyone fucking knows that wedding is always in white, you little fuckin—”

“Boys! Have you decided on the color?”

Jonghyun opens his mouth to answer but he yelps when he feels a foot steps on his. 

“We will settle with white!” Kibum says, giving a too sweet smile to both mothers. 

“Great! Wedding is the most beautiful with white anyway!” The mothers say together. Kibum gives a winning smirk towards the pouty Jonghyun.

“Now what do you think about the location? Where should the wedding be held?”

“Hotel.” “Garden.”

Both boys secretly glare at each other right after they answer at the same time. Jonghyun makes a face at the other boy, muttering ‘garden, garden’ again and again. He doesn’t understand the opinion of holding their wedding in a hotel? Where’s the fun in there?

Their mothers hum thoughtfully at their different opinions. “Garden you say, Jonghyun-ah?”

“Yes.” Jonghyun smiles triumphantly, already seeing the end of this. Beside him, Kibum is scowling apparently.

“I think a garden wedding would be very pretty, right?” His mother says, asking Kibum’s mother who in turn nods in excitement.

“Garden it is then!”

Jonghyun smirks. Kibum says nothing, but the glare in his eyes shows otherwise.

 

 

 

 

The shopping for the day is paused as they settle to grab some lunch by the nearest restaurant. It’s a family restaurant and while their mothers are chatting excitedly like school girls talking about their petty crushes, Jonghyun notices a hot waitress walking towards their table. 

He catches his lower lip in between his teeth, giving the waitress some glances. She notices his stare of course and she gives him a wink back. Jonghyun muses at the fact that he manages to charm another person in the span of ten seconds without doing anything in particular.

Though, he feels someone steps on his foot again and he glances up, finding Kibum glaring at him with sharp eyes. The hard gaze from him as if telling Jonghyun to ‘keep your dick in your pants and don’t forget our fucking deal, you twat!’

Jonghyun lifts an eyebrow up at him, rolling his eyes afterwards.

Their mothers watch carefully and silently, giggling behind their palms at the display of Kibum’s ‘jealousy’. 

“Jonghyun, you treasure Kibum really well, okay?” The mother says. Jonghyun gives her an awkward smile, nodding reluctantly.

 

 

 

 

They continue their shopping somewhere, and Jonghyun feels his feet are killing him, because he loses count on how many hours they have been walking around. He should give women a standing ovation for even coming up with the idea of spending the whole day outside of their house and walking around just to shop.

Halfway through their walk into the florist place, Kibum stumbles over something on the street and he yelps. He doesn’t fall down because someone is holding onto his hips to steady him back. Kibum looks up and finds a tall stranger with handsome face is staring at him in worry.

“Are you okay? You should be careful.” The stranger asks. Kibum mewls internally, suddenly thinking that he gets to experience one good thing in this bad day.

He tentatively runs his fingers along the stranger’s arms, lips bit gently to seduce the oblivious stranger. 

Jonghyun clears his throat loudly that breaks his seduction and he glares at the other. Instead of getting an apology, Jonghyun growls at him and his eyes keep glaring at the way Kibum’s fingers are still on the stranger’s arms.

Their mothers giggle softly a few meters from where they are standing, enjoying the once again ‘obvious jealousy’. Kibum gives the women an awkward grin before he thanks the handsome stranger for the help, ignoring the way Jonghyun is glaring at the stranger.

 

 

 

 

It’s one fine day a week after their initial shopping that Jonghyun finds himself walking into the design studio owned by no other than Kim fucking Kibum. They could have their wedding suits ready by now but no, that arrogant designer won’t have anyone else designing his suit. He wants and insists to make everything by himself.

Like he said a week ago, “I will make the greatest, grandest wedding suits ever.” Jonghyun just rolls his eyes at that.

So as he walks inside the studio with his hands in his pockets, he notices a messy corner where various fabrics with many colors and textures are scattered here and there. He makes a face at that.

“If you are coming here just to scrutinize my place, then you are more than welcomed to step the fuck out.”

Jonghyun smacks his lips in disinterest. “I can go? Sure, it’s not like I want to be here.”

“Come back here, you fucktard.” Kibum’s voice is heard and he finally emerges from somewhere, sporting a thick rimmed glasses on top of his nose and messy locks that make him look so fucking adorable that Jonghyun would want to bang him countless times if he is someone else.

“Is that how you welcome your guest?” Jonghyun asks, lifting a half made shirt away from the couch to sit on it. Kibum snatches the precious fabric away from his hand to make it safe somewhere else.

“You are not a guest, nor will I welcome you here. But nonetheless, you are already here and I have no choice but to ‘welcome’ you.” He huffs, eyes rolling in annoyance. Jonghyun chuckles, lifting his feet to rest on the coffee table.

“Get your stinky feet down, you pig!” Kibum shrieks with a loud voice, making him winces. “Can’t you tone down your voice or what? You are so annoying.” Jonghyun mutters.

Kibum pretends to throw something to him and at the display of Jonghyun cowering in fear, he smiles triumphantly. “Get up from there and come here. I have to measure your size. The faster I finish this, the more I will be happy to get you out of my studio.”

Jonghyun rises up from the couch, heading to where the designer is standing with his measuring tape. As he stands right in front of him, he stays silent while watching the designer running his pretty long fingers along his arms while mumbling some numbers and writing them down on his little note.

He wouldn’t want to admit it to anyone else, but he can’t deny that Kim Kibum looks so cute concentrating like this, working so hard and serious, while keep pushing those damned glasses up his nose.

“Okay, you can go now. I will notify you when your suit is done. Expect it in a week.” Kibum dismisses him coldly.

Jonghyun narrows his eyes before he dares himself to pat the other on his head. “See ya.” He mutters lowly, before walking away from the designer. He doesn’t see Kibum stilling in shock at his unexpected move.

 

 

 

 

Exactly one week after that, Jonghyun is back walking into the studio to do the suit fitting. He honestly can’t wait to see how his suit is done.

Back with those damned glasses again, Jonghyun internally curses at how fucking adorable Kim Kibum is. 

“Put this on. Go in there.” Kibum instructs with a word of hello, pushing a shirt and trousers into his arms and pointing to the fitting room at the corner.

“Well, hello to you too.” Jonghyun mutters before making his way to put their outfit on.

It’s such an amazing feat. He can’t deny by now that Kibum is such a great designer, he made the shirt and trousers fit him as if they belong to him for real (well, they indeed are).

Once he walks out, Kibum is waiting there for him, arms crossed in front of his chest. A smug and proud smile blooms on his face while his face shows just how satisfied he is with the result of his work. Jonghyun waits there, not saying anything.

Kibum’s smile… is surprisingly pretty. Jonghyun stares at him for a long time, eyes trained on how thin those lips are and how much he has this urge to taste them. He wonders whether they will feel exactly like he has always imagined.

The other seems to notice him staring and Kibum narrows his eyes on him. “Why are you staring at me like that?” He asks curtly. Jonghyun, not knowing how to respond, shrugs.

Kibum shrugs as well, ignoring his weird act. He reaches for the tuxedo to help him put it no. It fits so perfectly on him.  

“Hm,” Kibum hums softly, running his eyes up and down while making mental notes of the things he has to correct. He reaches for his pins and steps closer to Jonghyun to fold and do some things with the tuxedo sleeves. Jonghyun watches him silently, for once being a normal male without talking too much.

As Kibum pats his shoulder to smoothen the fabric, Jonghyun follows his instinct and he curls an arm around the male’s waist, pulling him flushed to his chest. Kibum looks up in surprise, stumbling over his feet and leaning his full weight on Jonghyun, who is gazing at him with such unreadable meaning. “What are you doing…?”

Jonghyun doesn’t answer right away, as he runs his eyes all over the designer’s flawless face, except for that little scar on his eyebrow that he makes a mental note to ask later in the future. 

Regaining his playful side back and shaking his amazement at how pretty Kibum looks flushed into him, Jonghyun leans down to whisper into the male’s ear, a smirk hanging on his mouth, “If only you would be this kind to me after we get married. Such a waste.”

He doesn’t see it but he kind of feels the way Kibum is flushing at his words.

Well, he doesn’t see it coming, but he stumbles back in shock, mouth open in gasps, while his shin is throbbing from the hard kick from the other male.

Kibum huffs, the pale flush on his cheeks is still a bit apparent. “In your dream!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next to come: the wedding! Hehe, notice some hints I left there? ;) Hahaha, thanks for reading! (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

**Author's Note:**

> Huehehe, an introduction chapter! Hope you enjoy this as this story will focus more on crack and funny, I really hope I can do well with this kind of genre ;-; hehe  
> Thanks for reading! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! ^^


End file.
